frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170527214319/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170625164625
Olivia "Liv" Rooney Liv Rooney, the former star of "Sing It Loud!" Portrayed by Dove Cameron Liv is the oldest kid of the four in the family, being the older one of the twins. She is a peppy, girly girl. Used to star in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ShowWithinAShow Sing It Loud], she is trying to adapt to a normal life. *Ambiguously Bi: Gets really close with Fang when she comes to help Liv with a role. They even lick each other's faces. *Attention Whore: Downplayed, Liv doesn't mind others having their moments in the spotlight, she just really loves fame and attention. *Chekhov's Skill: That time she spent using power tools with Andie? It becomes really important later on in "Roll Model-A-Rooney" to prove that girls can be into things boys are into. *Cool Big Sis: Liv tries her best to do so to Parker in "Sleep-A-Rooney" but has trouble being one (due to her being away from him since he was 6) and later succeeds. *Cool-Kid-and-Loser Friendship: The cool to Joey's loser, while Maddie is somewhere in between. *Ditzy Genius: Despite being bubbly, perky and fashion-obsessed, Liv is also very smart as revealed in the episode "Brain-A-Rooney". *Dumb Blonde: While Liv played one on television, Liv herself admits she's neither this nor an Einstein. *The Fashionista: Maddie even directly called her that. Liv seems to get it from her mother. *Former Child Star: More like semi-retired, as she's trying to get a role in a movie while living at home. She completely retired her acting career in Season 2 in favor of a singing career. However, her acting career only grows from there, and no matter what, Hollywood will never leave Liv. *Genki Girl: Liv has an outgoing personality and she's usually very enthusiastic and talkative. *Girly Girl: Fashion obsessed and boys crazy, she's girly and proud, in contrast to her sister *Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold: She is sweet, graceful, and often sees the good in everyone. *It's All About Me: Sometimes. "Would it make you feel better about your injury if you heard about my horrible day?" *Rousing Speech: Liv delivers one online in Rate-A-Rooney, and follows it with Music for Courage. *Savvy Guy, Energetic Girl: She's a bubbly Genki Girl while Holden is calm and more relaxed. *She's Got Legs: Maddie too, obviously, but Liv is more prone to showing them off. *Shipper on Deck: For Maddie and Diggie. *Smarter Than You Look: As seen in Ditzy Genius above, the episode "Brain-A-Rooney" shows that although Liv is no doctor, she is different from the Brainless Beauty character she plays on TV and is much smarter than people think she is, by helping Joey and Artie win the brain olympics. She even planed a complex birthday scheme for Maddie. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: The Girly Girl to Maddie. Last to her bandmates Andie and Willow. *Vocal Evolution: Her voice tends to get high-pitched from mid Season 1 onward. *Wrong Genre Savvy: Often in the early episodes, Liv (being an actress herself) would treat high school problems as if they could easily be solved using ideas from her TV shows and movies. Naturally, they often backfire with Liv not understanding that real teens don't act the same way as on TV. *Yank the Dog's Chain: **Ever since Holden came back in her life, she developed feelings for him, but she gets prevented from having a relationship with him at every turn, or something unfortunate happens. In Prom-A-Rooney, Andie went to prom with Holden and started a relationship with him. In Triangle-A-Rooney, Holden broke up with Andie on television and confessed his feelings for Liv. It seemed Holden was within reach, only for Liv to realize she can't date Holden because due to circumstance (and because of the Girl Code), doing so would only hurt Andie more. **Andie and Dump Truck seem to be developing a relationship, so Liv might actually get a chance with Holden soon enough. Then, Andie finally gives Liv permission to seek Holden, and Liv asks Holden out. Then, Liv's chances are screwed over again because of a slew of problems: A sudden fan meet and greet (with a boy asking trivial questions regarding specifics on Voltage), then Parker asks Liv to place her hands in casting, but he paid no attention to the wait time (it was plaster that took 5 hours to dry, not minutes). But thankfully, Holden comes and at least he's convinced Liv wasn't trying to blow him off, and the date goes better than Liv imagined. Madison "Maddie" Rooney Maddie Rooney, Captain of the Ridgewood High girls basketball team. Portrayed by Dove Cameron Maddie is the 2nd kid of the family, being the younger one of the twins. She is an athletic Tomboy that likes to play basketball. *Academic Athlete: Straight A student and basketball star. *Adorkable: Sure she's usually tough and confident, but put her in a social situation (such as talking to her crush) and watch her flounder. *All Women Love Shoes: Despite being a tomboy she slips into this once, brought out her Liv mode. It gets deconstructed because a specific pair of shoes were starting to take over her life. *Badass Bookworm: In her case, it comes with being an Academic Athlete. *Blind Without 'Em: Maddie cannot see well without her glasses, meanwhile Liv inverts it by not seeing well with Maddie's glasses. Maddie, however, had far fewer problems compared to Liv's situation. *Catchphrase: [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BigWhat BAM! WHAT?!] There are situations that the catchphrase go defensive or flat (BAM! What have I done?) but in most cases, it is big. *Character Tic: She snorts when she's laughing. It's really cute, though. *Competition Freak: Seriously feels the need to constantly one up people, can not stand being beaten and is severely overly competitive. *Cool Big Sis: To Parker. *Cool-Kid-and-Loser Friendship: The loser to Liv's cool. Downplayed since she's cool in a special way, and became a state champion. *Daddy's Girl: She is very close to her father, due to them both sharing traits and interests. They often work together on matters, particularly sports related ones. *Fat and Skinny: The skinny to Willow's fat. *Genius Bruiser: Maddie may not be as nerdy as Joey or as ridiculously smart as Parker, but she is a straight A student. As for the bruiser part, Maddie is very capable of intimidating Joey, Liv, and others, she's a very skilled contact sports player (Basketball and Softball), and she substituted as the teacher of Parker's karate class while the teacher was out. *Girliness Upgrade: As of Bro Cave-a-Rooney Maddie is under way Girliness Upgrade shifting from a more traditional tomboy look to a more feminine one. Obviously sharing a roof with the girly fashionista Liv Rooney made her taste of fashion rub off on her. *Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold: Like Liv, she's usually kind and well-meaning. *Huge Guy, Tiny Girl: With Diggie: there is at least a foot between them. *Informed Ability: Maddie is supposedly the best player on her basketball team to the point that her being off the team because of an injury caused them to completely lose out on the championship. However in three seasons she or her team are never shown actually playing basketball, and everything involving the team - such as them actually winning winning the championship in Season 3 happens offscreen. *The Lad-ette: Maddie has her moments showing off the Ladette vibe, sans drinking and sex. *Lovable Jock: Female example. *Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy: Maddie's Masculine Boy and Joey's Feminine Boy *Meganekko: She's a cute sporty girl who can't see without her glasses. *Never My Fault: She says she can't get a driver's license because the driving school discriminates against people who can't turn left. *Official Couple: With Diggie until they break up in "Fluggleball-A-Rooney". *Passionate Sports Girl: She loves basketball and even considers herself a jock. *She Cleans Up Nicely: She can be just as stunning as, if not more than Liv. Granted as they share an actress. *Smarter Than You Look: Maddie has shown to be a lot smarter than she's made out to be. In "Frame-A-Rooney", she was shown to have Sherlock Holmes-like deduction when she correctly guessed how Parker and Reggie got their butts stuck to a chair. Needless to say, they were surprised. *Sore Loser: Okay, she barely looses. But she doesn't take being beaten well. *Tomboy: She's a jock, tough, over competitive and unbeatable at refigerator roulette. (Parker cheated, okay?!) Also, she's more manly than her nerdy brother and Josh, in contrast to her twin sister. Though, she has a girly streak. *Tomboyish Ponytail: Her standard hairstyle. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: The Tomboy to Liv. *Tomboy with a Girly Streak: She has a hidden Liv mode, which Liv herself lampshades, complete with wild wacky fashion sense, once brought out by Liv with a pair of sparkly high heels. However, it became a problem similar to a drug addiction.